


Communication Skills

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, absolute crack, based on a Twitter prompt I picked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: In summary, the entire team probably needed to communicate better about things.





	Communication Skills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taek_myheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taek_myheart/gifts).



> Based on a Twitter prompt that I can't find the link to :(
> 
> Written for Taek_myheart on Twitter. (I hope you feel better babe!)

Hakyeon sighed and looked across the room to the cubicle of the new guy. Sanghyuk Han, marketing consultant extraordinaire. Sanghyuk had drawn the stylized text across his desk whiteboard while listening to boring compliance trainings. Wonshik always chuckled while he passed by it and their stoic boss Jung Taekwoon had been caught smiling at it too.

Everyone loved Sanghyuk despite the short amount of time he had been in the team. He was cute and endlessly enthusiastic about his job. Being the youngest he also had the chance to show his cute charms and the others doted on him.

Hakyeon knew his lovely qualities all too well. They were married after all.

He fiddled with his ring while staring at his husband. Hongbin coughed and Hakyeon looked away.

It was so embarrassing. 

Hongbin had accidentally stumbled across Sanghyuk kissing him in the parking lot before they drove home together. He had salvaged the situation with awkward small talk but Hakyeon was beginning to think he hadn't been as successful as he had believed. Hongbin was still looking at him thoughtfully.

“Hey Sanghyuk. Want to grab lunch with me before our client meeting at three? I know a good bibimbap place on the way” Wonshik said, loud enough for the entire team to hear.

“I would love to. But my lovely significant other made me lunch and I can't wait to dig into it. It's my favorite” Sanghyuk said proudly. Hakyeon blushed over the indirect compliment. He ducked to look at his screen feeling his cheeks heat up.

He looked back up when he saw Wonshik and Jaehwan attempting to… strong arm?... his husband off to lunch. He pouted. So much for waking up early and making him lunch.

“Hakyeon. A word?” Hongbin said, walking up to his desk. Hakyeon didn't have the option or the time to answer as Hongbin locked his system for him and dragged him out of his chair. They stopped in one of the small team meeting rooms and Hongbin closed the door behind them.

“We need to talk” Hongbin said.

“But do we have to do it so dramatically?” Hakyeon asked, confused at all the seriousness.

“Yes. Well no. But we need to talk. And I have your best interests at heart so even if it is awkward please hear me out” Hongbin pleaded.

“You're worrying me” Hakyeon said, biting his lip. 

“You're worrying all of us Hakyeon” Hongbin said. His tone carried a lot of pain but for the life of him Hakyeon could not figure out what the issue was.

“So Sanghyuk has a husband” Hongbin started.

“I know” Hakyeon snorted. 

“And yet you kissed him in the parking lot yesterday??” Hongbin asked in shock. “Regardless of how much you think you both love each other. You can't just become a homewrecker Hakyeon!”

“Wait what.”

-x-

“Okay spill. What do you need to talk to me about?” Sanghyuk asked, folding his arms. Jaehwan and Wonshik had tried to drag him away but had been no match for his strength. Sanghyuk sent a silent prayer of thanks to Hakyeon who woke him up in time for gym every morning before going back to judgmentally staring at Wonshik and Jaehwan.

“Let's find a meeting room shall we?” Jaehwan said before walking off. Wonshik sighed and followed with Sanghyuk growing more confused by the second. Was this going to be some weird hazing initiation ritual?

“Okay so” Jaehwan started once they were inside. Wonshik nodded and Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow.

“Okay so uh… tell him Wonshik!” Jaehwan said, thumping his back. Wonshik stumbled and coughed but straightened himself up. Sanghyuk tapped his foot impatiently and stared harder.

“Right so Hakyeon” Wonshik started. 

“Everyone loves Hakyeon. I mean we can all clearly tell why. He is amazing. Even the cafeteria staff gives him extra kimchi whenever he buys lunch from them” Jaehwan said.

“Yeah he's very loveable that way” Sanghyuk said, smiling to himself.

“But he is married” Wonshik said firmly.

“Very married” Jaehwan said solemnly. 

“To a man he really loves a lot” Wonshik said.

“It's a shame honestly. Would have dated him if he was single. Imagine all that hotness. But also don't. But kind of do. We understand how you feel” Jaehwan said placing a hand on Sanghyuk’ shoulder.

Wonshik pitied the boy as confusion then horror and anger flitted across his features. Sanghyuk must not have known that Hakyeon was already married before falling for him. Hongbin had been right in insisting on an intervention. They could still save Sanghyuk’s heart.

“Are you both seriously…” Sanghyuk asked angrily, shrugging Jaehwan’s hand off his shoulder, “... are you both seriously telling me you have feelings for my husband?” 

“Your what??” Jaehwan and Wonshik gasped in unison.

-x-

“Homewrecker. I asked Sanghyuk and he's married and I can't let you become a homewrecker” Hongbin explained.

“Sanghyuk told you he was married?” Hakyeon asked.

“Yes. He didn't tell you I suppose but he is” Hongbin answered.

“To whom?” Hakyeon asked, starting to get amused by this misunderstanding. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Sanghyuk about all of this. 

“I didn't ask. And I wouldn't tell you either. You seem like the type to stalk them” Hongbin said sternly.

“I am offended” Hakyeon said crossly.

“You should be” Hongbin scolded. Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at him. 

The two of them were interrupted by Taekwoon walking into the room followed by Sanghyuk who looked extremely angry about something and Jaehwan and Wonshik looking sheepish. Hongbin huffed because clearly their intervention had not had a peaceful outcome and Hakyeon scooted over to sit next to Sanghyuk who said nothing, his jaw set and lips tight.

“So clearly there has been a misunderstanding” Taekwoon started. Hakyeon nodded while Sanghyuk glared at Jaehwan who squeaked.

“I believe it was a mistake on my part. I didn't think it was relevant so I did not bother telling you this but clearly I should have” Taekwoon said.

“Would have avoided a lot of confusion” Wonshik said. “We're sorry for speaking out of turn” he added to Sanghyuk.

“Yeah. I'm sorry for the stuff I said” Jaehwan added.

“What's going on?” Hongbin asked.

“Sanghyuk and Hakyeon are married. I believe that all of you were under the assumption that they were married but not to each other respectively” Taekwoon told him.

“What” Hongbin said, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah” Wonshik and Jaehwan chimed guiltily.

“I'm not a homewrecker and I am most certainly not having an affair with my own husband” Hakyeon said. Sanghyuk followed his line of sight to Hongbin and glared at him as well.

“I believe all of us should behave professionally and not pry into each other's lives” Taekwoon said. “It wasn't done out of bad intentions so I won't have to report it and I won't let it affect your reviews. But do not repeat this” he warned.

Everyone hummed in agreement and Taekwoon nodded to himself. He left, not wanting to let the awkwardness grow but also for his team to resolve the misunderstandings on their own.

“I'm sorry for misunderstanding what you were trying to do” Sanghyuk said after a long silence. “I'm glad you were trying to look for my husband but also not amused at the fact that you thought we were having an affair.”

“We're sorry we misunderstood. But honestly how could you not tell us you were married!” Hongbin protested.

“It just… never came up?” Hakyeon replied. “We barely discuss my family life. And I only have old photos on my phone and Sanghyuk grew taller later on so I'm not surprised you guys didn't recognize him.”

“To be honest, we were all too drunk that night and we really don't remember much of what you told us” Jaehwan admitted.

“I am disappointed but not surprised” Hakyeon sniffed.

“Sanghyuk being protective of you is cute” Jaehwan said, grinning at the man.

“You're only saying that because he didn't beat you up” Wonshik groaned, massaging his shoulder.

“You beat Wonshik up?” Hongbin laughed.

“I may have… appeared extra tough to discourage you guys from making moves on Hakyeon” Sanghyuk admitted.

“You really need to work on your communication skills” Wonshik told Jaehwan.

“Tell that to the secret marriage couple who absolutely did not communicate about such an important relationship” Jaehwan huffed causing Hongbin to laugh. 

“Actually tell that to our boss. Taekwoon approved the HR forms when Sanghyuk was hired so he always knew” Hakyeon chuckled.

“And risk my promotion? No thanks” Wonshik said.

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) or my [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com)


End file.
